


Give Me Five

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, queer eye AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB





	1. Chapter 1

六月的慕尼黑。  
小个子男人坐在宽大的扶手椅里看着眼前的台本。内线电话的铃声响起来，是新来的助理。“拉姆先生，一切都很顺利，我们可以开拍了。”  
“好的，约书亚，那五个年轻人现在看起来怎么样？”  
“看起来……应该还挺好的吧。”对面听起来有一点点迟疑。

挺好的，不止，简直是好极了！托马斯·穆勒舒服地瘫在一张躺椅里。这里就是新节目Give Me Five的拍摄现场之一，未来的一段时间之内将成为五个单身gay的驻地。在这段时间里，他们得使出浑身解数，去改造那些不知道如何享受人生的男性。穆勒环视着自己的同伴们。不远处的沙发上的大眼睛年轻人捧着手机，不时露出诡异（但不得不说有的角度还是很好看）的笑容。CD机旁边的黑皮肤男人翻看着柜子里的唱片，还有个卷发的男人绕着房间踱步。“兄弟，你不觉得心烦吗？”穆勒叫了这么一声。  
“并不，”男人哼了一声，“这房间的装潢实在让人不敢恭维，如果坐下我才会觉得心烦。顺便，你可以不用叫我‘兄弟’。我叫马茨，马茨·胡梅尔斯。”  
“我是托马斯·穆勒！很高兴认识你！”穆勒站起身，主动伸出手去，“这么说，你是个设计师了？”  
“如果你这样说的话，是的。”胡梅尔斯说，“不过我觉得我更像是一个清洁工。毕竟这世上丑陋的装潢实在是数不胜数，必须要我这样的人来把它们都清除掉。”穆勒想说些什么，却被身后传来的话语打断。“各位，我做了点柠檬苏打，来喝点吗？”  
老天呐，怎么能有这么可爱的男孩子？穆勒心里的小人喊着。面前的年轻人有张圆圆的脸和一双大眼睛。这是一切年纪的女孩子——和男孩子都会喜欢的款吧。更何况他还有个托盘，而那里面放着五杯看起来就很适合夏季的冰凉的可口的饮料。“那么你就是我们的大厨了？”穆勒握着玻璃杯，他可真喜欢这清爽的薄荷的绿色。  
“算是吧。我叫马里奥·格策。”他看起来有点害羞。  
“好的，马里奥，你的饮料真不错。那么沙发先生呢——或者还是说叫脸书先生？”穆勒讲笑话讲得一本正经，一旁的格策吃吃地笑出声。那双大眼睛从手机上抬起来，目光聚焦在穆勒身上，令人印象深刻的眼睛。他脸上有些中东人的特征，英俊得别有一番风情。“我是梅苏特·厄齐尔，我想他们大概是让我来负责教会那些人怎么对自己的脸好一点的。”  
“哇哦，听起来在形象改造这方面我们必须配合默契，梅苏特。”一直在挑选唱片的高大黑人开了口。“热罗姆·博阿滕，”他一边说一边和剩下的四人分别握手拥抱，“我是负责教他们怎么穿衣服的。以及，你呢，托马斯？”穆勒还在感叹博阿滕的衣品真的很不错，一旁的胡梅尔斯抢先开口，“这么能说，我猜他是主持人。”  
“主持人？我高中的时候做过，不过要让我一直主持下去，肯定会给剪辑师带来很多困扰。所以我只是来做做心理疏导的。”  
“那我可得祈祷我永远也没有任何心理问题了。”厄齐尔突然这样说。  
空气静默了一秒（就是助理约书亚·基米希迟疑的一秒）——然后爆发出一阵笑声。


	2. Episode 1 Ein Neuer Beginn

“所以我们正开车往杜塞尔多夫去了？”格策坐在后座中间一脸不敢置信，“他们找到我的时候我还以为我们的改造对象都在慕尼黑——”  
“马里奥，要做一档全国轰动的节目，你就要把足迹留在全国各地。”穆勒煞有介事地说，“何况这段时间刚好给我们交流一下感情。”  
“你别用肢体语言交流就好了——就算你们几个都是单身日久渴望陪伴的gay，这样也不行。”开车的胡梅尔斯看了副驾驶上的穆勒一眼，“我们不是在做限制级的节目。”  
“我可一点都不饥渴。”厄齐尔的声音从后面悠悠地飘过来。  
“托马斯，给我们讲讲我们的任务对象吧。”在话题真正变得限制级之前，博阿滕先一步接过话头。  
“我们的第一个改造目标——曼努埃尔·诺伊尔。”穆勒终于把眼神转回手里的资料。“盖尔森基兴人，现在住在杜塞尔多夫。他是个32岁的程序员。身高1.93米体重90公斤——看起来身材相当不错，”他把资料页里夹着的照片递给格策，并且毫不意外地收获了后排的一声惊呼，毕竟开头的那张可是在健身房里拍的照片，训练得当的胸肌和曲线流畅的翘臀什么的，简直美味，“提名他的人是他的朋友拉菲尼亚，他觉得他有义务帮助自己的朋友以一种更加良好的形象面对即将到来的面试。”  
“什么面试？”博阿滕问。  
“我们的这位新朋友似乎是业界顶尖的程序员……”穆勒兴致盎然地翻着资料，“他最近想要跳槽到另一家公司。拉菲尼亚说他自信到觉得自己完全不需要打理外形，只要靠能力就一定能够跳槽成功。然而他的外形，马里奥，再给梅苏特和热罗姆看看后面的那些照片，这次别光看身材了。”  
“如果我是HR，我大概可能不会签他——我是说，那么好看的脸和眼睛，全让他的胡子和糟糕的发型给毁了。”厄齐尔冷静地说。  
“还有老头衫，梅苏特，这已经超出HR们的接受范围了。”博阿滕补充道。  
“所以就到了我们该出场的时候了啊。”胡梅尔斯踩下了油门。  
“还有个小问题，”穆勒清清嗓子，“拉菲尼亚说他觉得曼努是个不想对任何人敞开心扉的人。这可能会增加我们任务的难度——”  
“我明明记得这有个说自己不是主持人的心理咨询师来着？”胡梅尔斯看起来像是翻了个白眼。

很好。他们五个人站在门口第三次按响门铃的时候门里才终于传来了点动静。预期中的大家一起冲进门热情欢快地打招呼的场景并没有出现。事实上，当门被拉开的时候，站在最前面的格策甚至小小地往后跳了一步，像是受了惊吓的仓鼠。高大的男人面无表情地站在五人组面前，胡梅尔斯在后面用力戳了穆勒一下。  
“马茨你干嘛——”穆勒吃痛地叫出声，抬起头看见诺伊尔的双眼已经盯住了他，连忙换了表情语气，“你好啊，曼努！我们是来看你的！”  
“怎么说或者怎么做都随你们了。”诺伊尔说着，转身向屋里走去，“我觉得我还挺好的，不是吗？”  
五个人跟着走进去，厄齐尔和博阿滕决定先忍住关于他凌乱的头发胡茬还有老头衫大短裤和拖鞋的吐槽。  
“马茨，他长得可比照片上好看多了。”穆勒对着胡梅尔斯窃窃私语。  
“然而这好像并不妨碍他的家装一团糟。”胡梅尔斯从牙缝里挤出来这么一句。  
“我觉得明明还可以啊……”穆勒环顾四周，“这个配色还挺好看的，只是东西扔得乱了点。”  
“并不，是乱七八糟的东西掩盖了它垃圾配色的本质。”  
“那你还想怎么样？我觉得跟他的衣服相比，家装的品味已经相当不错了。”  
“你怎么一直替他说话？我们不是来改造他的吗？”胡梅尔斯看起来相当难以置信。  
穆勒突然闭了嘴。胡梅尔斯似乎看见他的耳垂红起来了。

“这是你的衣柜吗，曼努？”博阿滕拉开柜门下意识地问道。他觉得自己本来不用问的——这成排成排的老头衫，成排成排的大短裤。他不太相信还会是别人的衣柜了。  
“正是。”诺伊尔紧紧盯着他，似乎努力想做一个笑的表情，可惜失败得很彻底，“我比较注重实用性。它们穿起来很舒服。”  
“确实很舒服，可是曼努，你本来可以兼顾实用性和观赏性的。你有这么棒的身材，干嘛非要总是穿成这样？”博阿滕试图循循善诱。  
“我对把自己的身材秀给别人看没有那么大的兴趣。”诺伊尔回答得直截了当。博阿滕一时不知道怎么接话，于是开始专注于翻看衣服。尴尬的气氛从衣柜门口一直蔓延到镜头前。最后这沉默被楼下传来的一声闷响打断。  
“我想我得下楼去看看，失陪了。”诺伊尔站起身向楼下走去。博阿滕松了一口气。

诺伊尔站在浴室门口看着大眼睛的年轻人把自己的洗发露护发素洗面奶一件件从柜子里掏出来扔到地上。说实话，他自己都不知道那些东西是什么时候塞到柜子里去的。“你来了？”厄齐尔回头看他一眼，又投入到扔东西的进程中去，“你知不知道这些东西都过期多久了？”  
“这种东西过期了也无所谓的吧。”诺伊尔耸耸肩。  
“相比过期有没有问题的事，我更想关心一下你到底有多久没用洗面奶和乳液了。还有你的洗发露，全都是含硅油的，再看看你的发质——你知道它正在让你变秃吗？”厄齐尔满意地看到诺伊尔的脸抽动了一下。  
然而冰山脸毕竟是冰山脸，就算出现了一条裂痕，冰山也还是冰山。“谢谢你了。”诺伊尔的语气硬邦邦的，“我会换其他的洗发露的。至于你说的洗面奶和乳液——我看不出我为什么要用它们，我的皮肤没有那么娇嫩，毕竟我是个男人。”  
“天呐曼努，你的脑子怎么还停留在上个世纪？二十一世纪已经过去五分之一了，宝贝儿。没人说男性没资格用洗护用品。”厄齐尔瞪大了眼看着诺伊尔，他真的没见过这样的男性并且很确定自己没有为之做好心理准备，要知道，连他自己的父亲都已经是某个洗护品牌的忠实粉丝了。  
“可是我觉得这没什么必要。毕竟我并不是靠我的脸吃饭。”  
救命啊。厄齐尔在心里喊着。

“曼努，你觉不觉得……自己的饮食有点过于健康了……？”格策的措辞小心翼翼，生怕某个词会触发什么特殊按键使眼前的高大男人暴走然后毁了厨房和自己。他珍惜自己的生命。  
“健康是什么坏事吗？”诺伊尔挑起眉。  
“并不是说这是坏事——可是你似乎喜欢把东西都打成糊？”格策指指一旁明显还没来得及刷的破壁机，“你会错过很多美食的，而享用美食是享受生活的一条简洁并且令人愉快的途径。”  
“没有美食我也一样可以享受我的人生，而恕我冒昧，您恐怕是享用美食享用得太多了些。”诺伊尔意有所指地瞟了眼格策的小肚子，格策心虚地拉了拉衣摆。  
他究竟是怎么把我的话变得这么没有说服力的？格策很难过。

一天下来只有完全放弃和诺伊尔交流的胡梅尔斯和在房间里到处走走看看然而巧妙避开诺伊尔的穆勒幸免于难，而剩下的人脸色都不是太好。格策的脸上更是写满了生无可恋。  
“这个人太可怕了。”年轻的大厨把脸埋进手里，“他根本就不想接受我们的帮助。”  
“我也觉得。”厄齐尔表示赞同。  
“所以我根本没费劲去跟他说话。”胡梅尔斯抬起眼看向后视镜里的后排众人，挑起一抹坏笑，“我可不想在工作的一开头就跟人吵架。”  
“说的像是你吵架吵得少了似的。”厄齐尔翻了个白眼。  
“我觉得我们的顺序根本就是有问题。”毫无疑问，博阿滕戳中了问题的红心，“托马斯，就交给你了，明天你先去搞定他，要不然这节目就没法做了。”

于是第二天登门拜访的只有穆勒一个人了。诺伊尔开门的时候看起来有点惊讶，“你的同事们呢？”  
“没来，因为他们觉得来了也没用。”穆勒直截了当地说。  
“既然知道没用，那你还来干嘛？”诺伊尔居然笑了起来。  
“可能是因为我被制片主任威胁了？”穆勒歪着头想了一下。  
“进来吧，别在门口站着。”诺伊尔给他让出条路来。

屋里的东西都奇迹般地恢复成了之前的样子，像是他们根本没有来过。诺伊尔给他接了杯水，于是穆勒就握着玻璃杯坐在了沙发上。“你不喜欢我们的出现，对吗？”  
“事实上，我只是觉得你们没有出现的必要。”诺伊尔回答，“我了解我自己的生活，并且也可以掌控它。生活本身的质量不由衣着或是外表决定，那只不过是人们刻意选择的生活方式而已。”  
“我希望你说的都是真心话。”穆勒直视着诺伊尔的眼睛。  
“为什么我会骗你？”诺伊尔挑起眉。  
“可能是一种直觉？能给我讲讲你的事情吗，曼努。你给我们的工作带来了很大困扰，不如讲个故事做补偿？”  
“你想听什么故事呢？生活很普通，不都像是电视剧一样精彩。”  
“我昨天看到了你的相册，不如给我讲讲你的家人？”  
诺伊尔沉默了一下，深吸了一口气。  
“我在盖尔森基兴出生，后来父母离异，父亲搬到了斯图加特，我和哥哥还有母亲留了下来。我的家庭很普通也很平静，或者说也很保守。他们都是虔诚的天主教徒——我哥哥现在就是一名神父。”  
“而你成为了一个程序员，并且住到了杜塞尔多夫。”  
“是的。”诺伊尔点点头，“这样工作方便。”  
“可是我在这里并没有发现关于天主教的痕迹……大概对于一个虔诚的教徒来讲并不寻常？”  
“因为我不是。或许我曾经是过，但现在不是了。”  
“为什么？和你一定要搬出来住有关系吗？”  
“为什么觉得这两件事一定有关？”诺伊尔挑起眉。  
“因为盖尔森基兴和杜塞尔多夫不过一小时车程，单纯的‘工作方便’不能成为你一定要搬走的理由。”  
“穆勒先生，您很聪明。从我发现自己是同性恋那天开始，我就不再是天主教徒了。”诺伊尔的语气很坦然。  
“是这件事改变了你的生活吗，曼努？”  
“你可以这样说。毕竟这种事情，可以被认为是一件大事，也可以被认为是一件小事。对于我的母亲和哥哥来说，这无疑会伤害到他们。特别是我的母亲。”  
“所以你搬出来住？”  
“是的，所以我远离他们。”  
“可是你依旧在折磨自己不是吗？你甚至都没有个男朋友。我不相信你真的没有欲望。”  
“我不喜欢别人来干扰我的生活。”诺伊尔说完就保持了沉默，他抿紧了嘴唇。  
“某种意义上来说，我也是你生活的闯入者，可是你却把这个故事讲给我听了。我是不是可以理解为你的心里对亲密关系还是有一定的渴望的？”  
“我更希望你把它理解为一种对于阻碍了你们的工作的补偿。”  
“得了吧，曼努，你并不是这么想的。眼神不会说谎。你刚才是个迫切的倾诉者而不是一个无奈的讲述人。”  
“随你怎么说吧。”诺伊尔摊开手靠进沙发里。  
“曼努，所有人都是需要感情和陪伴的——”穆勒试图劝说他。  
“我想你大可不必在这里煽情了。你觉得那对我有用吗？”诺伊尔看着穆勒，感觉很好笑的样子。  
“我这样说是因为你的生活方式真的不健康，而且我相信你自己也明白。曼努，你是对自己的生活有清楚认识的人，你知道自己渴望什么需要什么，但你的选择又完全是另一回事了。”  
“那你觉得我还能怎么做呢，咨询师？我倒是想听听你有什么高见。”  
“你得从你生活的舒适区里走出来，曼努，打扮打扮自己，你这么英俊，小伙子们都会想和你约会的；让马茨把你这里好好收拾收拾，再让马里奥教你做些菜，把关心你的朋友们都叫过来聚一聚——这些其实都是相当简单的事情了，我看不出有什么不做的理由。”  
“穆勒先生，生活要是像你说的这么容易改变，这世界该是多么令人愉悦啊。”诺伊尔的眼神有些捉摸不定。  
“所以这些都不是最重要的事情。这些事情你很容易就能做到，但并不能从根本上解决你的问题。顺便说，叫我托马斯就好。我觉得你该回家里去，把你没有解决的事情解决完。你有心结，曼努，而这个结只有打开了，日子才能平稳而顺利地过下去。现在你把‘现实世界中的曼努’和‘家人面前的曼努’完全割裂开来。我想你大概既没法享受自己的日子，也没法面对自己的家人。一味的压抑不能解决问题，曼努。你总得说出来，也总得面对的。”穆勒越说越激动，几乎要从沙发上蹿起来了。诺伊尔若有所思地盯着他看。  
“你觉得我会听你的建议吗，托马斯？”  
“我看不出你为什么不会。曼努，我可一直相信你是个有立场有态度也知道自己想要什么的人。但是无论你做什么，我都会尊重你的决定。”穆勒最后这样说。  
“那我可以亲吻你吗？”  
诺伊尔是怎么做到面无表情地说出这种话的？

“托马斯，你的嘴唇好像有点肿。”穆勒回到车上的时候，胡梅尔斯就是这么招呼他的。  
“托马斯，你的脸好像有点红。”格策接了一句。  
“托马斯，你的领扣怎么开了。”厄齐尔跟着说。  
“托马斯，你的头发有点乱。”博阿滕补了一刀。  
“别看我了，你们可以开工了。”穆勒的声音听起来有气无力。

诺伊尔看起来配合了很多。虽然他的直男口味一时难以调整，不过厄齐尔和博阿滕还是尽力把他收拾成了一个清爽帅气的潮男。  
“底子好的人就是不一样。”厄齐尔笑得很满意。  
“没错。”博阿滕看着眼前的男人表示赞同。厄齐尔给他刮干净了胡子，修整了发型还打了发胶，顺便整理了一下他的洗手台，一件件地讲解了新的护肤品的用法。而博阿滕收拾了诺伊尔的衣柜。现在衣柜里没有老头衫和大短裤了。  
他们现在站在胡梅尔斯装修一新的公寓里。胡梅尔斯调整了配色，之前的黑白被换成了蓝白，显得活泼了许多。书柜旁边是一张照片墙，“我希望你看到它们就能想起那些美好的回忆。不管是和朋友还是家人。”胡梅尔斯这样对诺伊尔说。  
“曼努，我来教你做点吃的吧。我自己很喜欢的芝士焗火腿——热量炸弹，但是好吃。”格策眨眨眼，“我希望你不会反对。”  
“总还是要找机会放松自己的。”诺伊尔笑了笑。

“那么我们的任务就结束了。”博阿滕站在最前面跟焕然一新的诺伊尔告别，“祝你一切顺利。”  
“会的。你们放心。”诺伊尔说得很有自信。  
几个人上了车，诺伊尔目送车子开走然后关了门。五分钟之后门铃又响了。  
“你能把托马斯还给我们了吗？”厄齐尔站在门口一脸无辜。  
“在这呢在这呢！”穆勒慌慌张张地从房间里蹿出来。

在五人组的公寓里，他们坐在沙发前，格策刚为他们拿来了潘趣酒。  
“我们大概该看看曼努的情况怎么样了。”胡梅尔斯说着，把刚送来的碟片塞进了影碟机。  
画面上的诺伊尔刚刚从床上爬起来，不一会他们就看到他出现在浴室里。镜头拍不到的地方是哗啦啦的水声。胡梅尔斯发誓他听见穆勒咽了口口水。  
然后诺伊尔出现在镜子前。“他在用那些洗护用品了！你看到没！”厄齐尔超激动地晃着旁边的格策。  
接着他回到衣柜前。“看看他挑些什么衣服出来。”博阿滕咬着手指。  
“很不错啊，他的搭配还挺好看的。”格策对诺伊尔的选择表示赞许，“T恤外套和牛仔裤，很简单，但是好看。”  
“我的小小的成功。”博阿滕放松下来。  
“哇哦，他甚至改良了我的配方！”格策看着厨房里忙碌的男人这样说。  
“他要出门了，是要去面试吗？”胡梅尔斯显得有点疑惑，“我以为会是这个周。”  
“这是去斯图加特的路吗？”穆勒睁大了眼睛。

诺伊尔的车里放着Take Me To The Church，他脸上倒是没什么表情。要回家了。上次回家大概是好几年前的事情了，那之后他就一直通过电话跟家里联系。他还是不太知道怎么面对自己的母亲，他并不想伤害她。不过就像托马斯说的一样，该面对的总是要面对。  
他提着纸盒子敲响了家门。  
“曼努！”慈眉善目的老人打开门。她惊喜地抱住了自己的儿子，曼努也把她揽进怀里。  
“嗨，曼努，你回来了！”一个和诺伊尔眉目肖似的人走了过来，是曼努的哥哥。他揽住曼努埃尔的肩膀，两人一起向屋里走去。

“母子相聚的情节总是令人感动啊。”穆勒这样说，胡梅尔斯递过去一张纸巾。

“你做的？这很好吃。”诺伊尔夫人笑得很开心，“你已经好久没回来了，我和你哥哥，我们都很想念你。”  
“我也是，”曼努回答，“我也很想念你们。”  
“最近还好吗？”哥哥问。  
“很好，都很顺利。”曼努点点头，“你们最近怎么样？”  
“一切都很好，见到你，我更高兴了。”老妇人回答。  
“您要知道，我是爱您的。虽然我很久没有回来了，但是我时常会想念您。”  
“我明白，我当然明白。”诺伊尔夫人紧紧地握住了他的手。  
两人沉默了片刻。  
“其实……我今天是想要向您说一件事。”诺伊尔看着自己的母亲。  
“说吧，孩子。”  
“我必须要告诉您的是，我其实是个同性恋。”诺伊尔下定决心，很快地说出这么一句话，“这么久以来，我担心这个事实会让您痛苦，所以我没有勇气回来见您和哥哥。”  
“只是因为这个吗？”诺伊尔夫人显得有些惊讶，“你仅仅是因为这个才不回来的吗？”  
“是的，妈妈。”  
“我的儿子，你要知道，我不在意你是什么——天父普遍地爱他所有的子民，我对你的爱也不会因为这种事而改变。你永远是我的儿子，你明白吗，曼努？”老人看向诺伊尔的眼睛里盈着泪水，她把自己高大的儿子尽量抱在怀里，“曼努，你现在可真高，我都抱不住你了。”老人这样说道。  
“曼努，你永远是我最爱的弟弟。”他的哥哥这样说，“我会为你祈祷的。”  
“谢谢，谢谢，”曼努此时看起来很激动，他抬起手擦擦眼睛，“很幸运，我已经找到了一个人，他就像你们一样信任我、包容我、爱我，也是他鼓励我走出自己的世界，来面对你们。我从没这样迫切地想要一个人来参与我的生活。而他做到了，我希望我以后的生活都能有他来陪伴。”  
“那你可得找机会让我们见见他了。”诺伊尔夫人笑着说。

公寓里此时已经是一片口哨声和尖叫声了。四个人不怀好意地看着沙发中间满脸通红的托马斯。  
“托马斯可得请我们喝酒啊。”博阿滕说。  
“就是，第一个脱单，这速度简直丧心病狂。他们认识第二天就搞上了吧！”格策抱怨着。  
“你别着急，说不定下一个就是你了。”厄齐尔看着格策说。  
“啧，我就说了吧，你们都太饥渴了。”胡梅尔斯一脸不屑。  
穆勒冲着他们一人比了一个中指。


	3. Take You

“今天去哪？多特蒙德？”博阿滕问了一句。  
“是的，多特蒙德。”穆勒拿着台本，“今天的改造对象是个小帅哥。我估计是马里奥的款。”  
“为什么？”格策听起来兴致缺缺，“他也是贾斯汀·比伯的粉丝吗？”  
“正是，而且也是个狂热粉丝。你们可能有很多话题了。”  
“那我有理由质疑他的审美了。”胡梅尔斯翻了个白眼。  
“别理他，托马斯，快讲讲这人到底怎么回事。”格策从后排探身向前。  
“今天我们的任务对象叫马尔科·罗伊斯，多特蒙德人。JB的狂热粉丝，抱歉了热罗姆，这个JB说的不是你。”穆勒扭头看了一眼，博阿滕在后排低低地笑起来，“他是个创业者，现在正在经营自己的创意公司。提名他的是他的同事兼好友安德烈·许尔勒，因为他们要开年会了，我们这位朋友决定公司反正没几个人，就在家里开会。而安德烈觉得要是他这个样子出现在年会上、以及他家要是以现在的状态迎接年会的话，公司可能不用开了。”穆勒说着，从资料里掏出照片递给后排的几个人。  
“哇！他好帅！好帅！你们不许跟我抢！他是我的了！”格策的眼睛闪闪发亮。  
“他的发型为什么像羊驼？”厄齐尔瞪着他的大眼睛。  
“额……他穿衣服为什么像JB，我不是在说像我。”博阿滕的表情十分一言难尽。  
“其实如果像JB的话衣品也还不错啦……”厄齐尔说。  
“托马斯，有没有他家里的照片，拿一张给我看看，我做一下心理准备。”胡梅尔斯一边看路一边说。穆勒把那张照片在他眼前晃了一下。  
“我——的——天——”胡梅尔斯夸张地拉着长音，“我果然没猜错。托马斯，这次我非常同意你的观点，这房子要是就维持这个样子开年会的话，他的公司就不用办了。”  
“让我看看，”格策从穆勒手里拿过那照片，“这明明看起来还不错啊，看起来很有JB的风格——热罗姆我说的不是你。”  
“那我可得谢谢你了。”博阿滕说。  
“‘还不错’？你是说还不错吗，马里奥。那我就得认真考虑一下去帮你装修房子的事了，不用担心，我给你打折。”胡梅尔斯坚定地继续着这个话题。  
“你不许动我的房子，马茨！”格策发出抗议，“我可装修了好一阵呢！”

“欢迎光临！”大门前站着的金发羊驼想必就是罗伊斯了。虽然早有心理准备，博阿滕还是感觉自己被那头金发晃瞎了眼。年轻人歪着嘴笑得十分热情。五人组不约而同地想起穆勒家那座冰山来。“你看看人家！”厄齐尔在穆勒耳边不怀好意地窃窃私语。穆勒翻了个白眼。  
“你好，马尔科。”胡梅尔斯第一个走上前去跟罗伊斯握手，剩下的几个人都跟他来了个热情的拥抱。轮到格策的时候，格策只是伸出手去握了个手。  
“这可不像你风格啊，马里奥。”博阿滕笑着发现小胖子的耳朵红了。

“一点都不让我失望。”胡梅尔斯走进罗伊斯的房子点评道。  
“很好看吧，我也觉得。”罗伊斯环视着墙上的海报架子上的CD以及亮黄色的墙壁说。  
“没有让我失望的是，我猜得很准，和我以为的糟糕样子一模一样。马里奥，你家大概就是这个样子的？”胡梅尔斯转向格策。  
“不是！”格策说得很有自信，“我家的房子不是黄色的！”  
行吧，别的都一样。胡梅尔斯在心里翻了个白眼。“热罗姆！梅苏特！我想知道你们对马尔科的改造方向大概是怎样的？”  
“这么早就要确定吗？”厄齐尔显得有点疑惑。  
“他要开年会啊！至少人的风格和房间的风格不能差太多吧。”  
“说得也是。”博阿滕表示赞同，“我觉得他的衣品还可以，作为创意公司的老板也说得过去，我打算在这个基础上为他简单调整一下就可以了。”  
“其实我觉得他还可以再更加JB风一点，这是他自己的风格嘛，个人标志什么的。加条金链子也可以啊。”厄齐尔一边认真地提出自己的意见，一边扯着自己脖子上的金链子。  
“你们在开玩笑吗？就算他开的是创意公司，马尔科也是个公司的老板啊。我想不出一个公司的高管穿得像是个嘻哈歌手一样去上班，这么下去他的员工就不会再听他说话了。——而且我觉得合作方可能也不会喜欢一个看起来和街头少年一样的合作伙伴的。我觉得他应该学着严肃一点。”胡梅尔斯显得有点激动。  
“马茨，你对这个风格一定是有误解，我就觉得马尔科这样很好看啊，他就只要继续做自己就好了。”格策在一旁插话。一旁持续懵逼的罗伊斯听完连忙跟着点头，“马里奥说得对——”  
“对什么对！马里奥，你没什么插话的立场，情绪会冲昏人的头脑，更何况你自己的品味还不就是那么回事。如果音乐口味就能反映审美的话，你俩的审美可真是各种意义上的一样差。”胡梅尔斯翻了个大白眼。  
“你——”格策被噎得说不出话。  
“你们在干嘛？”穆勒从里间探出头，“我错过了什么？”他走出来就看见格策和胡梅尔斯各自一脸不爽，博阿滕无奈地站在一边，厄齐尔又开始放飞自我，罗伊斯手足无措地站在中间。  
真是不省心啊。穆勒在心里吐槽着。  
“怎么了，马尔科？”他搂住罗伊斯肩膀明知故问。  
“我们可能在我该走什么路线上出了点分歧……”罗伊斯艰难地措辞着。  
“别担心，马尔科。我们来这里毕竟只是来帮你点忙，最后的主意还要你自己来定。”穆勒脸上笑嘻嘻的，“不过马里奥让你继续做自己的话，既然你现在有问题，那就说明你不能继续做现在的你自己了。对不对，马里奥？”他看向涨红了脸的格策，后者慢慢点点头。  
“好了，热罗姆，梅苏特，我也觉得马尔科很适合休闲时尚的风格，不过马茨说的也对，他总得正式一点。我看不如这样，我们可以给他多准备一些造型，如果年会上有重要的事情要宣布，就穿得正式一点，派对的时候就嘻哈一点——马尔科这么好看，有再多造型也无所谓。马茨，你说是不是？”  
胡梅尔斯哼了一声，穆勒接着说了下去。  
“至于装修的风格，我想总有办法把它变得舒适又养眼的。毕竟我们可是有某位很厉害的室内设计师在嘛。”  
胡梅尔斯看起来心情稍微好了一点。  
“好了，还有什么问题吗，没有的话，我想我们可以开工了？”穆勒长出了一口气。

“马尔科，你平时喜欢吃什么？”格策站在罗伊斯家巨大的冰箱前。  
“吃什么先搁在一边——刚才听马茨话里的意思，你也是JB的粉丝吗？”罗伊斯几乎是迫不及待地问。  
“是，是的。”格策突然感觉脸有点烫。  
“真巧！我也超级喜欢他——他的歌你最喜欢哪首？”  
“事实上，我想我可能说不出具体喜欢哪首……”格策有些迟疑。  
“因为每一首都好听！”罗伊斯笑起来，格策看着他，不由自主地点点头。  
稳住，马里奥。格策在脑子里这样告诉自己，你还有工作要完成。于是他努力把罗伊斯那个过分阳光明媚的笑脸和随之而来的完全不切实际的一些幻想一起从脑海里努力清除掉，然后开了口，“那你喜欢吃些什么呢——我很好奇JB的粉丝们在食品口味上会不会也很相似。”是不是个糟糕的笑话？格策觉得喉咙有点干。  
“其实什么都好，平时懒得做饭的话，一般会搞点微波食品。你知道，自己一个人做饭和吃饭总是缺乏一点动力。”罗伊斯挠挠头。  
“我明白。”格策笑起来，“其实我有的时候也是这样，不过微波食品有的时候实在是过于难以下咽。我对食物还是有那么一点点的挑剔——尤其是各种点心。”  
“你很喜欢点心吗？”  
“当然，我觉得它们可以让我的心情好起来。不过我有的时候会控制不住自己，然后就吃了过分多的甜点，半个月前还被嘲笑说身材不够好来着。”格策有点脸红。  
罗伊斯认真地看着格策。“我觉得你现在这个样子就很不错啊，是某种很有个人风格的可爱。”他这样说，“话说回来，我妈妈是个做甜点的高手，我非常喜欢她做的派。”  
“真的吗？”格策的眼睛闪闪发亮，“我可以去试试吗？”  
“当然可以，我们现在就去吧！”罗伊斯不假思索地说。  
五分钟之后罗伊斯黄色的跑车就开出了门。  
“看吧，又成了一对。”厄齐尔看着他们自言自语道。

罗伊斯的母亲是位看不出年龄的女士，她打扮得体，显得很有气质。她动作夸张地拥抱了自己的儿子，“马尔科！你可好久都没回来了！”她亲吻了罗伊斯的脸颊。  
“我——工作比较忙嘛，您明白的。”罗伊斯有些不好意思。  
“这位是谁，你的朋友吗？”老人把目光转向了一旁的格策。  
“您好，我是马里奥·格策，叫我马里奥就好。”格策走上前，罗伊斯夫人也给了他一个拥抱。  
“妈妈，我是带马里奥来吃派的。”罗伊斯和母亲一起往屋子里走去。  
“是的，马尔科说您做的派特别棒！”格策看起来很兴奋。  
“当然，因为我有自己的特别配方。”罗伊斯夫人眨眨眼，“绝对美味又低卡的派哟。”

小小的厨房里挤了三个人，显得有点局促。“你看，马里奥，加一点这个——再加一点……马尔科，把那个瓶子递给我——还有你手边的那个，马里奥……”罗伊斯夫人指挥着两个年轻人。罗伊斯看起来有些手忙脚乱，格策倒是显得更自在些。“马里奥，你平时经常下厨吗？”罗伊斯夫人笑吟吟地看着他。  
“是的，我很喜欢做饭。我经常和别人说，美食会让人心情变好的。”  
马里奥笑起来的时候，脸上会出现酒窝。罗伊斯看着他的笑脸想着。  
“看看你，马尔科，你也该多去厨房。别再吃那些没营养的东西了。”罗伊斯夫人语气里有些埋怨。  
“好的好的，妈妈您不用担心了——”罗伊斯拖着长音。  
“马尔科就是这样，别看他现在说得好好的，回去肯定还是把冰箱用什么微波披萨填得满满当当。他呀，就是缺个人好好管管他。”罗伊斯夫人笑得意味深长——她是看着格策说出这句话的。格策的脸肉眼可见地红了起来。他低下头去，试图专心对付手中的活计。

后来罗伊斯和格策被罗伊斯夫人请出了厨房——罗伊斯简直是厨房的毁灭者，而格策则看起来心事重重。“孩子，你现在可能不太适合做甜品。”罗伊斯夫人说着把他们俩一起往门外推去，“稍微等一下，新鲜的派马上就来了。”罗伊斯夫人眨眨眼。  
“你妈妈看起来真棒。”坐在罗伊斯家舒适的沙发上，格策打破了沉默。  
“谢谢，我也这样觉得。”罗伊斯回答。  
“而且感觉她对于烹饪很有些自己的态度……”格策若有所思，“她可是位尊重食物的美食家啊，马尔科。”  
罗伊斯耸耸肩：“所以你知道为什么我不怎么做饭了，我做的东西无论如何都比不上妈妈，而且落差相当大。”  
“是配方的问题吗？还是程序？或者是技术……”  
“应该，都不是吧。”罗伊斯看起来有点迷茫，“配方都是一模一样的，连原料的品牌都一样，至于技术和程序，如果愿意的话我想我应该是可以还原妈妈做饭时候的样子的。所以我一直不知道到底是哪里出了问题……”  
“那会不会是你的心情不一样呢？”格策想了一会说，“会不会是你做的时候专注于去复制某种特定的味道，而忽略了享受制作美食的过程，所以才做不出真正的美味……”  
罗伊斯盯着他，看起来像是陷入了某种沉思。  
格策考虑了一下，决定接着说下去，“我的感觉是，罗伊斯夫人烹饪的时候，是带着对于食物和对于家人，或者说，对于生活的热爱去做的。我还是觉得，只有带着感情的食物才拥有自己的生命与活力——听起来怪怪的，但我不知道怎么说才好……”他挠挠后脑勺。  
“我觉得你说的很有道理。”罗伊斯身体微微前倾，看着格策的眼神很真诚，“不过可能我还是缺乏那种带感情的动力——”  
“如果你想着要做给家人朋友们呢，或者也可以当成做给爱人？”  
“这么说的话，我可以当成做给你吃吗？”  
格策一秒当机。  
“小伙子们，可以吃派了！”罗伊斯夫人打断了他们的对话，她端着那盘香气四溢的派走出来。格策偷偷瞄着罗伊斯的侧脸，虽然逆着光，他还是看得见对方发红的脸颊和耳垂。于是他嘴角不由自主地翘起一丝微笑来。  
阳光从落地窗里照进来，格策捧着温热而香甜的派，他衷心地希望以后还能有很多很多个这样的下午。

罗伊斯和格策回去的时候，除了胡梅尔斯之外的三个人都站在门口冲着他们吹口哨。  
“恭喜啊，马里奥！”穆勒第一个喊道。  
“我上周说什么来着！”厄齐尔看起来超兴奋。  
“你们别吓到他了。”博阿滕用同情的眼神看着眼前的格策。小圆脸显得有些不自然，一张脸通红通红的。罗伊斯把他揽在怀里，笑得看起来更歪了。  
“别让他进来！”屋里乱七八糟的电钻声里传出胡梅尔斯的怒吼，“离我没完成的作品远一点！”  
“走吧走吧，”博阿滕和厄齐尔一边一个地拽住罗伊斯，“我们得把你从马里奥那里借走一会了。”  
“马里奥，一会儿就把他还给你！把他打扮得更帅再还给你！”厄齐尔回过头冲着格策眨眨眼。  
“你还不放心他们两个吗？”穆勒笑着揽过格策肩膀，格策看起来依旧有点担心，“好啦，我们去给马茨帮帮忙。”

“马尔科，我喜欢你的头发。”厄齐尔盯着马尔科的金发看，“看起来发质很好。我相信你选的一定是合适的洗护套装。唯一的缺憾就是，真的没人跟你说过这个羊驼一样的发型其实不太适合你吗？”  
“我觉得，还好？”罗伊斯坐在理发店的椅子里，对着镜子里的自己呼噜了一把。  
“离挺好差的远了，全德国最好的发型师，稍后为你服务。”厄齐尔夸张地鞠了个躬。

“梅斯，你真是个天才。”博阿滕看着站起身来的罗伊斯由衷地赞叹道，“马里奥怕是要流鼻血了。”  
“还不够，我想要他晕过去，所以看你的了。”厄齐尔从博阿滕身边飘过去，用唱歌一样的语调说。

“怎么样，马尔科。这样是不是也挺好看的？”罗伊斯穿着从来没穿过的正装从更衣室走出来，博阿滕招呼道。  
“还，还好……？”罗伊斯在镜子前面动作僵硬地转了身。  
“还是觉得太正式了吗？”博阿滕走上前，“你可以在绝对正式的商业场合穿这个。我们可以再给你找件更休闲一点的小西装，然后配上条深色的牛仔裤什么的，年会上你会用得到的——但是正装不能没有。”博阿滕冲着罗伊斯吹了声口哨，“说实话，马尔科，我觉得你这么回去马里奥一定会晕过去的。”

所以罗伊斯还是小心地没穿着新衣服回去。“你的衣柜交给我打理就好了。”博阿滕眨眨眼，“现在我们大概该回去看看你的房子了。”  
罗伊斯心里是忐忑的。他不知道胡梅尔斯会对他的签名海报CD纪念品做些什么。他甚至可以想象胡梅尔斯一脸嫌弃地把它们扔进垃圾桶里的样子。  
“你一定会满意的。”像是看出他的顾虑，博阿滕拍拍他肩膀。  
远远地两个人就看见另外几个人站在门口。“进来吧，麻烦小子。”胡梅尔斯说，“你都不知道我花了多大力气才忍住没把你的东西都扔了。”  
“谢，谢谢？”罗伊斯很想翻白眼，可他放弃了。五分钟之后他就为自己没翻白眼感到庆幸——在他看到胡梅尔斯帮他做的专门的展示墙和玻璃柜还有一看就相当棒的那套音响设备之后。  
“希望这设备能让你产生一些‘该放点配得上它的音乐’的自觉。”这一切的创造者胡梅尔斯站在一边坚持不懈地破坏着气氛。  
罗伊斯不想说话，于是他决定用一个大号的拥抱来表达一下自己的感情。

“所以我们又有新的录像要看了？”厄齐尔一脸不可置信地看着胡梅尔斯把U盘插到电视上，“有这么快的？我还以为——”  
“就是这么快啊，梅苏特。”穆勒瘫在沙发上说，“都过来啦，该看看我们的马尔科表现得怎么样了。马里奥——”  
博阿滕把看起来不太情愿的格策强行拽到沙发上。  
“好了，开始吧！”穆勒兴奋地说。

“我就说马尔科很会穿衣服吧，他只不过从没尝试过这种风格罢了。”博阿滕满意地看着罗伊斯挑衣服。  
“我也希望他以后能记得保持这个发型……马里奥，你得提醒着他点。”厄齐尔用手肘捅捅旁边的年轻人。  
“这设备还真的不错，”罗伊斯打开音响，胡梅尔斯点评着，“不过他就不能不放那些该死的流行乐？老天呐，哪怕放《我是燃烧的彗星》都好。”  
“那可就不是年会了，马茨。注意场合。”穆勒回答，“等等，录像里那个是谁？马里奥……？他开年会你怎么也去了？”  
“他邀请了我嘛……”格策试图保持镇定。  
“你耳朵好红，马里奥，我去给你拿点凉水吧。”厄齐尔发出好心的提醒。  
罗伊斯举着酒杯站到人群前开始致辞了。  
“他还挺能说的嘛。”穆勒赞叹。  
“没有你能说。”胡梅尔斯瞟了他一眼。  
不过没人理他，大家的注意力都被接下来的话抢走了——  
“今天我们这里还有位新朋友……”罗伊斯从人群中把格策拉出来，视频里的格策红着脸羞涩地微笑着，罗伊斯接着说，“这位是马里奥，马里奥·格策。他是个非常优秀的厨师。也是，也是我最棒的男朋友。”  
最后这一句，罗伊斯是看着格策说的。在Take You的旋律和众人的起哄声里，罗伊斯捧起格策的脸吻了下去。

“托马斯。”穆勒在工作室门口被小个子的制片主任拦下了。  
“怎么了，拉姆先生？”穆勒正准备去跟诺伊尔约会，这突然一拦他倒是一头雾水。  
“你得控制一下局面，这么下去我们的人可都被拐跑了——”  
“别担心嘛，拉姆先生，这又不是我能控制的，”穆勒嬉皮笑脸地回答，“再说了，最快再拍三期，您就不会再有这种烦恼了。”  
拉姆看着穆勒的背影陷入了沉思。


	4. Episode 3 Lollipop Luxury

“我们今天终于在慕尼黑了是吗……”厄齐尔在折叠床上挣扎着起身，“久违的不用早起的感觉啊……”  
“然而你确实该起来了，梅苏特。”穆勒给他端来杯咖啡，“就算是在慕尼黑，我们也是要工作的啊。”  
厄齐尔眨着迷茫的眼睛望着手里的咖啡发呆。穆勒拍拍他肩膀，又伸出手去把他本来就乱糟糟的头发揉的更乱。厄齐尔一脸无奈又委屈地翻了个大白眼。

“今天的车程不长，所以我就干脆在这就把我们今天的任务介绍一下好了。”穆勒走到房间当中，变魔术一样地拿出那个文件夹。格策正揉着惺忪的睡眼煎鸡蛋，博阿滕在一边煮咖啡，胡梅尔斯坐在吧台边往嘴里塞着刚煎好的培根和面包。听到穆勒的提议，他们纷纷抬眼看了一眼表示听到了。于是穆勒开始了自己的表演。  
“今天的任务对象是个波兰帅哥——真的是帅哥，我们节目组的审美眼光非常棒，看他这双蓝眼睛——”他把一张照片递给离他最近的厄齐尔，“他叫罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基，是个绕口的波兰姓氏，不过其实我还听过更绕口的……”胡梅尔斯不满地咳了一声。穆勒讪讪地收了话头，接着说了下去，“这次的情况有那么点小尴尬……他的委托人是一位很漂亮的女士，叫安娜。安娜一个月前刚刚拒绝了罗伯特的告白。她想要与我们见上一面，讨论一下罗伯特的问题……”  
“他可真帅。”厄齐尔由衷地赞美道，“看他的蓝眼睛。这算什么？波兰人的种族优势吗？你们记不记得制片副主任的那个男朋友——好像叫卢基来着？”  
“我看看——”胡梅尔斯拿过照片，“确实是个帅哥。”他不情不愿地说，一边把照片交给格策。后者扫了一眼就交给了博阿滕，“罗伯特很帅，不过没有马尔科帅。”  
“你认真的吗，马里奥？”博阿滕笑起来，“他也太辣了。要是在酒吧遇见他，我一定会请他喝上几杯的。”  
“哦呦——”穆勒怪叫着扑过来，“你认真的吗，热罗姆？看起来今天我们这又要少一个单身汉了。”  
博阿滕笑着把穆勒推到一边。

在咖啡厅里他们见到了安娜。她是个身材极好气场强大的人，身边还坐着个与她不相上下的姑娘。“你们好，我是安娜，这位是丽莎。”  
大家打完招呼便落了座。安娜开门见山地直入了主题。  
“其实罗伯特的问题主要是心理上的问题……”安娜这样说，“他原来是一个很会生活的人，这么看起来我也有一点责任——‘如果我当时能答应他就好了’。但大家都是成年人，毕竟不能互相欺骗，对不对？”  
五个人点点头。  
“总之，事情就这么发生了。他约我出去喝一杯，请我喝长岛冰茶,他知道我喜欢那东西。‘安娜，你愿意跟我在一起吗？’他说得直截了当，样子却像是下了很大决心似的。我猜这也就是他选了我们去过的灯光最暗的一家酒吧的原因。他以为这样我就看不出来他脸红……”安娜笑起来，“一到这种时候他就变得像是小孩子一样，跟平时一点都不一样。”  
“他平时是怎样的？”博阿滕显得很有兴趣。  
“罗伯特？‘夜店之王莱万多夫斯基，为您效劳’，开玩笑的，不过也差不多。平时我们不怎么出去，毕竟他生活很健康。不过如果出去喝酒，他有可能一整晚都不用自己花一分钱——有的是人想要请他喝酒，不管男人还是女人。”安娜耸耸肩。  
“我说什么来着。”博阿滕对旁边的厄齐尔耳语。  
“现在的问题是，这件事发生了以后，他好像拒绝走出来一样。乱穿衣服什么的倒还好说，但拒绝社交以及疑似产生酗酒倾向这种事，我还是挺担心的。我不知道我自己来开导他的话会不会适得其反，所以才想到要找你们。”  
“他的家人呢？家人可以作为一个突破口……”格策问得一本正经。  
“他的父亲很早就过世了，他的母亲自己住在波兰。”安娜沉思片刻，补了一句，“现在想来，这说不定是影响罗伯特择偶观念的原因。”  
“怎么说？”穆勒好奇地把身子向前探去。  
“他倾向于成熟的、有控制力的伴侣，性别并不重要。总之，那得是一个让他能产生安全感的人，一个让他觉得在某些时候可以依靠的人——但我也并不是在说他脆弱或者依赖性强，事实上，罗伯特是你所能见到的最坚定可靠的人之一，他只是需要一个能够让他喘口气的人，你们明白我的意思吧？”  
众人默默点头，胡梅尔斯用手肘戳了戳博阿滕。  
“那可以问一下你为什么要拒绝他吗？”厄齐尔问。  
“我从来没对他动过心啊。”安娜耸耸肩，“我一直把他当自己的弟弟看。”

“就交给各位了！”安娜一一与他们握手。  
离开之前，穆勒透过车窗向橱窗里看了一眼。  
“关于她为什么不答应罗伯特，安娜可能并没把所有原因都告诉我们。”他这样说了一句。于是车里的大家看见桌边的两个姑娘交换了一个甜蜜的吻。

“热罗姆，你觉得怎么样？”穆勒问，“有没有信心请他喝一杯？”  
“我觉得现在讨论这个有点早，毕竟我们是来工作的……”  
“没关系没关系，一边工作一边培养感情嘛，你看我和曼努，你再看马里奥和马尔科——”  
“菲利普要是知道你真的把节目搞成相亲节目的话，估计会把你踢出去的。”胡梅尔斯看着路目不斜视地吐槽。  
“怎么会，观众就喜欢看这种狗血的戏码，更何况第一期收视率不是挺高的吗？”穆勒满不在乎地说，“要是真能五期配成五对，这节目可就厉害了。你说是不是，梅苏特？”他试图与后座的厄齐尔搭话，结果等了好半天也没等到回答。  
“梅苏特？”穆勒回过头，看见厄齐尔戴着耳机闭着眼睛，似乎正随着某种节奏晃着身子，于是提高了声音，“梅苏特，你在听什么？不会是贾斯汀·比伯吧？”  
厄齐尔拽下耳机，用极无奈的眼神看了他一眼然后不情不愿地答道，“我最近在YouTube上发现了一个独立音乐人，不过他没什么粉就是了。”  
“他的ID是什么？”穆勒掏出手机。  
“SK_Official，就这个。”厄齐尔盯着穆勒的屏幕，“多无趣的名字。关于名字的问题，我都已经私信他三次了。”

车子停在一座二层小楼前。穆勒按响了门铃。没人应。  
“我们约的难道不是这个时间吗？”在按了七次门铃之后，格策问了一句。  
五个人站在门口面面相觑。  
“你不能指望一个喝醉了的人记住这种事。”博阿滕上前一步，用力敲响了门。  
“干嘛——”门被猛地拉开来，一具只裹着条浴巾的白花花的肉体出现在他们面前，“我不信教，你们要是传教的话可以走了；家里也不缺东西，所以也不用推销。”对方说着便要关门，博阿滕用力抵住。“你喝了多少酒？”他声音低沉，严肃地问道。  
“和你没什么关系。”男人愣了一下，“你们是Give Me Five的五人组吗？”  
“是的。”穆勒在后面说，“能让我们进去吗？”  
莱万瞪了博阿滕一眼。博阿滕只是看着他。穆勒几乎有些紧张了起来。下一秒莱万发出属于醉汉的带着歇斯底里意味的大笑声。  
“莱万多夫斯基，今日为诸位效劳！”他一边笑着一边行了个极其夸张的礼，动作东倒西歪，几乎把自己绊倒，浴巾差点掉下来，厄齐尔本能地捂住一旁格策的眼睛。  
“少儿不宜。”他这样对格策解释。  
“我早就不是小孩了。”格策无奈地拿开厄齐尔的手。

房间里弥漫着宿醉的味道，而且看起来至少三周没有打扫过了。胡梅尔斯皱起眉。  
“我觉得自己不是来搞室内设计的，倒像是来做钟点工的。”他对穆勒耳语，穆勒耸耸肩。

博阿滕站在莱万的衣柜前。他从没觉得自己的工作这么困难过——不是因为莱万的衣柜，事实上，这个衣柜空空荡荡，看上去以前的衣服都被抛弃了，而他只需要买点新的来把衣柜填满。不，不是因为衣柜，而是因为衣柜的主人。  
“我知道你——”莱万相当自然地把自己挂在博阿滕身上，带着酒气的潮湿呼吸喷在博阿滕颈窝，赤裸的肌肉发达的泛着酒精漂亮颜色的肉体在他身上有意无意地蹭来蹭去。“我想想，你叫，对了！热罗姆·博阿滕，就是这个名字……你听过泽拉·黛的那首歌没……我可是很喜欢，所以你的名字很好记……”  
博阿滕没答话，任身上的醉汉絮絮叨叨地说下去。  
“我看了你们的第一期节目了。你负责……负责设计造型？我没记错吧……”莱万的手在他身上不安分地摸来摸去，“你觉得……嗯……觉得我穿什么衣服好看？这条浴巾怎么样？或者我穿得再少一点？”  
莱万的手向下探去，博阿滕一把抓住他手腕——在他碰到自己身上那条浴巾之前。  
“我们在做全年龄向的节目，不是限制级真人秀。”他一个字一个字地在对方耳边说。  
莱万大声笑起来，“不如我们找个没有摄影机的地方喝一杯？”  
“我不和已经醉了的人喝酒。”博阿滕把莱万从自己身上摘下来，把人扔在床上然后快步走出卧室。还顺手带上了门。下楼梯的时候，他还听见身后传来若有若无的放肆的笑声。

“你怎么了，热罗姆？”厄齐尔看着冲进卫生间洗脸的博阿滕一脸迷茫。  
“没事。”博阿滕撑着洗手台侧身看着厄齐尔，“我低估我们这位任务对象了。”  
厄齐尔了然地看看博阿滕，眼神似有所指地向下飘去，博阿滕长叹一声，夺门而出。

酒精是一种很奇妙的东西。比如说，它可以把人的生物钟整个搞乱，也让人分不清梦境与现实。莱万睡了个昏天黑地，醒来的时候头还在痛。房间里厚厚的窗帘拉着，让他一时间搞不清楚现在究竟是什么时间。他感觉自己好像做了个很怪的梦，梦里有个身材火辣的黑人帅哥——还是他很喜欢的一个真人秀明星来着……他试图调戏他，却被一本正经地推开来……然后又是黑暗的香甜的睡眠。他一动不动地躺在床上，某种说不清道不明的空虚感渐渐地攫住他。  
莱万支起身子想要摸床头的手机，下一秒却差点被惊得掉了下巴。原本扔的乱七八糟的床头床脚现在被整理得一干二净，一杯水和没有开封的醒酒药放在床头柜上。他呻吟了一声，把脸埋进手里。  
刚才的事情不是梦啊。

十分钟之后，莱万穿着好不容易找到的一套能穿的衣服走下楼。那个瘦瘦的年轻人（是不是叫托马斯来着？）第一个抬起头看见了他。“罗伯特！”他热情地迎上来，莱万僵硬地伸出手去跟他握手。“你可算醒了……再不醒的话我可都打算进去看看情况了……”他上下打量着莱万，嘴里喋喋不休着，莱万几乎被他看得有些不自在。“额，托马斯……”他艰难开口，“我没什么事……刚才酒劲还没过，希望我没给你们带来什么困扰。”  
“没困扰没困扰，”穆勒拍着胸脯打包票，“只要你没问题就好。”  
“那就好，”莱万松了一口气，“谢谢你们买的药。”  
“什么药……”穆勒愣了一下，“那应该是热罗姆买的，他说你看上去醉得厉害，怕你醒来之后不舒服，然后就去拐角的药房买了点药回来……”  
“那我的卧室呢？”  
“卧室？”穆勒看上去更惊讶了，“我们都没去过啊，热罗姆说你睡着了，不让我们打扰你……”他及时地闭了嘴，因为自己眼前的男人看起来脸红成了一只煮熟的虾。一声咳嗽，莱万惊得一跳，转过头他就看见博阿滕面无表情地站在客厅入口的地方。他顿时不知该作何反应，似乎该转回身继续和穆勒说话——可是穆勒怎么做到这么快就不知道蹿到哪里去了的？莱万尴尬地清清嗓子，装作什么也没发生，弯下腰试图整理凌乱不堪的茶几。  
“吃药了吗？”博阿滕的声音从身后传来。莱万努力让自己的动作看起来没那么僵硬，然后用勉强装出来的冷静语气回答，“吃了。”  
“或许你该少喝点酒。”见鬼，他能不能别再用那种语气说话了？  
“我会注意的。”莱万的语气硬邦邦的。这太尴尬了，他完全不知道现在该怎么办。  
“出门透透气吧，梅苏特也一起，我们去把你变回那个帅哥。”博阿滕比划了个手势，转身先出了门。  
莱万把手指插进自己乱七八糟的头发，把它们揉得更乱了些。

莱万默默地坐进了后排座，厄齐尔拉开副驾驶的车门坐了进去。三个人正要出发，穆勒风风火火地跑出来。  
“带我一个，”他一把拉开车门坐到莱万旁边，“今天这个情况，我可不想和马茨呆在一起。”  
“他又怎么了？”厄齐尔问。  
“罗伯特家里那个样子……”穆勒瞟了莱万一眼，看上去在小心翼翼地措辞，“让马茨收拾房间的话他大概会疯的。”  
“所以你就把马里奥跟马茨扔在一起了？”博阿滕盯着后视镜里的穆勒，一脸不敢置信的表情。

“我的天呐……他多久没打扫了，马里奥，帮我把这一堆都扔出去。”灰头土脸的胡梅尔斯喊着格策。小胖子看了一眼马茨的脸色，决定还是不要瞎说话，直接把东西扔出去就好了。

“我觉得你穿这个会很好看。”博阿滕举着条牛仔裤，“收腿的基本款，剪裁很不错。还有这件衬衫，蓝色的会很衬你的眼睛。或者你觉得这T恤怎么样？可以搭这条裤子——我觉得我没必要给你挑那些花纹很多的东西，你的身材和外表都是一流的，不需要那些花哨的衣服。”  
莱万的眼神看起来有点茫然。“去试试吧。”博阿滕指指试衣间。  
莱万低着头看了一下怀里的一大堆，摇摇头向试衣间走去。他反手正要带上试衣间的门，又像是想起什么，转身看向博阿滕。“那边的机车夹克——”他扬起下巴，“请帮我找一件适合我的号码。”  
片刻后莱万穿着白T恤和牛仔裤走出试衣间，从博阿滕手里接过夹克穿在身上。“看起来怎么样？”他抬起眼环视了在场的几个人。  
“操。”穆勒不由自主地骂了句脏话，“你怎么这么帅啊，罗伯特！”  
“确实，罗伯特，你现在看起来特别棒。”厄齐尔附和，“走吧，我们去给你处理下头发。记得买单啊热罗姆。”  
莱万回过身看看一直没说话的博阿滕，对方眼里闪过一道掠食者的神色。莱万觉得可能是自己多心了，因为下一刻博阿滕就恢复了正常的样子，“你的审美非常好，罗伯特。”他看上去真心地称赞着。  
“莱维。”莱万对着博阿滕眨眨眼，“叫我莱维就好，朋友们都这么叫我。”  
博阿滕笑起来。  
“我们走了，罗伯特。”穆勒拉着莱万的胳膊，“该去迎接一个新发型了。热罗姆，一会要来找我们啊。”

半小时之后莱万被按在理发店的椅子里。  
“我想试试把头发换个颜色。”莱万看着镜子里的自己，对着正在背对着他在抽屉里翻找东西的厄齐尔说。  
“换个什么颜色？”厄齐尔把那块白布围在他身上，“你可别跟我说要灰色，那我就有理由质疑你的审美了——虽然你对衣服的口味似乎还不错，但头发可就完全是另一回事了。”  
“那就算了吧。”莱万的口气听起来有点失望。  
“现在也许是非常时期，”厄齐尔的剪刀在莱万头顶，“不过我想确认的是，你平时不会让头发留得太长的吧——我是说，在不失恋的时候？”  
莱万似乎僵了一下。  
“不会的。”他语速很快地回答。  
“那就好。”厄齐尔满意地点点头，“太长的话，就像我们刚看到你的时候那样。不太好打理，经常乱糟糟的，看上去也不够清爽利落，容易让你看起来……油腻。不过一会就会看起来好很多了。”他探身拿过吹风。  
博阿滕推开门的时候厄齐尔刚好结束了工作。  
“热罗姆！”穆勒招呼博阿滕的时候显得无比热情，“快来看看！你再不来我们都要走了。”  
厄齐尔把莱万的椅子转向博阿滕，那双蓝眼睛就和博阿滕的眼睛对上了。  
这犯规了，博阿滕觉得有什么击中了自己的心脏。

“我们要走了，罗伯特，接下来要靠你自己了。”穆勒站在被胡梅尔斯和格策两个人辛苦收拾整齐的房间中央对莱万说。令人惊讶的是胡梅尔斯这次居然对房子的装潢没提出什么意见。“帮他打扫干净就已经累死我了。”胡梅尔斯是这么说的。  
“马茨其实想改改来着，但他好像没找到哪里需要改的，还让我帮忙问问莱万找的设计师是谁呢。”格策偷偷对穆勒说。  
“谁啊？”穆勒压低声音问。  
“莱万说他没找装修公司，就在网上随便找了个工程队，对方的用户名叫1904……”胡梅尔斯瞥了格策一眼，格策马上闭上了嘴。

“该看看后续了小伙子们。”穆勒拿着遥控器，大家很快聚到茶几前面来。  
“热罗姆去哪了……”格策伸长脖子环顾四周。  
“我向你们保证，他可能不是很想当着我们的面看这个。”穆勒笑得诡异。

完美的洗漱过程和衣物选择。莱万多夫斯基无疑是一个一贯精致的男人没错了。  
“他做的是什么……这东西真的能吃？”厄齐尔瞪大眼睛。  
“不是太好看啦。”格策显得有点不好意思，“健身男的健康美食什么的，不过跟你家那位随便什么都打成糊可是有区别的！”他看着一脸调笑的穆勒，“我已经调整过配方了！”  
反正这也不是重头戏。格策在心里默默吐槽。  
“我好像明白为什么热罗姆不来看了——我怎么感觉某人这是要去约会呢。”胡梅尔斯看着莱万提着酒上了车，往一个谜一样熟悉的方向开去。

门铃响起来的时候博阿滕刚刚健身结束，他把毛巾甩到肩上就走去开门，然而他开门的瞬间几乎就后悔了自己的决定。莱万多夫斯基正站在门口。  
“罗伯特，你——”  
“今天我很清醒，所以要和我来一杯吗？”莱万笑起来，博阿滕注意到他手里的提包，“还有，叫我莱维就好了，朋友们都这么叫我。虽然没提前跟你打个招呼是有点抱歉啦，不过我们现在能进去了吗？”  
波兰人的蓝眼睛里可是一点抱歉的意思都没有。博阿滕终于找回了自己的一贯作风，“那就请吧。”他作势微鞠一躬，把莱万让进了门。  
“罗伯特——”  
“说了叫我莱维。”莱万专注地翻着博阿滕家的冰箱，“你家里就没点存粮？”  
“我已经准备好了放在这里了啊。”博阿滕笑出来，指指自家流理台，“不过我就只有一人份的……顶多再多半份——不过你的话，在我家管饱。”  
“那就麻烦大厨您了。”莱万也跟着笑，“我就负责给我们弄点饮料好了。”他从提包里掏出一堆瓶瓶罐罐，把它们一件件放好。  
“我不知道你还会调酒？”博阿滕凑过来，语气里有点惊讶。  
“我就不能学吗？”莱万反问。

“血玛丽？”莱万把酒端上来的时候博阿滕挑起眉，“没想到你喝酒的口味这么重的。”  
“有吗？”  
“有一点，不过很巧，我也喜欢。”博阿滕接过酒。  
根本就不是很巧啊。莱万在心里吐槽。那天格策试图教他做点什么吃的，却想不出什么点子。于是他本着“就试试”的心态问了一句，“你们出去喝酒吗？出去喝酒的话热罗姆都点什么啊？”  
然后就有了这个场景。  
现在莱万正忐忑地等待博阿滕的评价  
“你真的是新学的吗，莱维？”博阿滕终于用了这个简称，“那也太有天赋了吧。”他似乎从不吝惜对莱万的夸赞。莱万松了口气。  
这是非常令人愉悦的晚餐。博阿滕的手艺出奇好，谈话内容也令人舒服。他们的爱好重合得令人惊讶。席间完全没有冷场。莱万多喝了几杯，结束时他已经有点晕晕乎乎的了——当然，这种眩晕感可能不完全是因为醉酒。或者是他自己想要这种感觉也说不定。他听见博阿滕问他今晚需不需要留宿，他点点头。男人走过来半架着他向客房里走去。莱万下定决心。他再一次把自己挂在博阿滕身上，手不安分地在博阿滕身上摸来摸去。  
“热罗姆，你觉得我穿什么好看？”  
男人的脚步顿住了。  
“你认真的？”

视频在这里戛然而止。  
“后来呢？”厄齐尔一脸不可置信的表情，“为什么到这里就停下了？”  
“我说，你不会真的想看什么吧。”胡梅尔斯皱起眉。  
“其实说实话以他俩的身材要是真的能看到点什么……咳咳。”穆勒不说下去了。  
“我听不懂你们说什么。”格策坚定地板着脸。

“你认真的？”博阿滕的语调听不出来是哪种情感。  
事到如今又能怎么样呢。“嗯……”莱万硬着头皮点头。  
博阿滕盯着他的脸。莱万几乎觉得自己没什么机会了。  
他突然凑过来，嘴唇覆上莱万耳廓。  
“我猜你不穿衣服的样子最好看。”


	5. Episode 4: Music To Swim In

“萨米·赫迪拉，自由音乐人。”格策念着这次的资料夹。胡梅尔斯一脸缺觉——“我这几天忙得要死。”他这么解释。博阿滕瘫在副驾驶，格策心里对他的身体表示一些担忧。一般担任主持人的穆勒只能坐在驾驶席，不时抬起头从后视镜看格策一眼，似乎是在催他赶紧念下去，然而格策选择无视他，继续慢条斯理地念着，“大学毕业之后他就一直在做音乐，不过似乎一直没红起来。现在他还独自租住在斯图加特的一间公寓里。推荐他的人是他高中时代的女朋友莱娜。顺便说，两个人分开似乎是因为萨米确认了自己是个同性恋。”

“令人痛苦的自我认同期啊。”厄齐尔一手在膝盖上敲着拍子，另一只手从文件夹里拿过那张照片，照片里的长发男人眼神里带着莫名其妙的忧郁。“说真的，你们的自我认同期都是怎么过的？”

“这么美好的早上，不如我们换个话题吧。”片刻的安静过后，穆勒打开了车载音响。

 

“他就住这？我们没搞错对吧，我可不想再爬一次五楼了。”胡梅尔斯气喘吁吁地说。

五个人站在一扇毫无特点的墨绿色防盗门门口面面相觑。这里是斯图加特城区的一栋毫无特点的公寓楼——特点或许有，大概是楼层间距大到令人窒息。

“敲敲门就知道了。”穆勒走上前敲响了门，“你好，萨米在家吗？”

没人应门。穆勒提高了声音，同时加重了敲门的力度。“这里是萨米家吗？”

依旧没人应门。

“我总不能把这扇门踢开吧……”穆勒自言自语着。

“你还可以再大点声，说不定一会会有邻居出来给我们解说一下。”胡梅尔斯没什么好气。

“那我试试。”穆勒再次走近门前。

“你别——我开玩笑的！”胡梅尔斯还没来得及拉住穆勒，门就以一种前所未有的分贝被敲响了。

“萨米——在——家——吗——？”穆勒在门前声嘶力竭地大喊。剩下四个人目瞪口呆地站在他身后。

“你们在干嘛？”隔壁探出来一个睡眼惺忪的鸡窝头。

“请问这是萨米·赫迪拉的家吗？”格策指着眼前的门问。

“你们找萨米？敲门没有用的，他可能正戴着降噪耳机还把声音开到最大呢。”鸡窝头径直走到门前，在门板上来回摸索了一阵之后按了个什么东西，“好了，他马上就出来开门。你们小声一点，我回去睡觉了。”他扬扬手走回了屋里。

几秒之后门被突然拉开，里面的男人看起来气喘吁吁一副刚跑了三公里然后扑到门前的样子。

“萨米？”博阿滕小心翼翼地打了招呼。

“你们好，我是萨米·赫迪拉。”男人直起身，撩开挡住眼睛的看起来不那么清爽的长头发，挨个看了他们一遍，“快进来吧——抱歉让你们在外面麻烦了这么久。”

“萨米，你在干嘛，怎么会听不到那么大声的敲门的？”格策一边往里走一边问道。

“我在给新歌写曲子。”赫迪拉耸耸肩，“戴着降噪耳机考虑关于配乐器的事情，你明白的，我喜欢把声音开到最大。”

“那你后来是怎么听到门铃的？”穆勒哑着嗓子，“抱歉你这有纸杯吗？我觉得我得来点水。”

“厨房里有纸杯，应该就在最外面那个柜子里……我家的门铃是连着电脑的，也就是连着我的耳机。”赫迪拉回答，“所以当有人按那个门铃，我的耳机里就会用最大的声音放Rammstein的那首Rein raus。”

“你用Rein raus当门铃？”胡梅尔斯不敢置信地说，他身后厄齐尔噗嗤一声笑出来。

“反正只有我一个人听得到。”赫迪拉这样解释。

 

“我太喜欢你的房子了，萨米。”胡梅尔斯转了一圈然后这样说。

“是的，我也喜欢它，看起来简单极了。”赫迪拉跟着笑笑。

“不，它并不是简单极了，而是看起来根本没装修。”胡梅尔斯冷漠地接着说了下去，“我甚至怀疑这房子刚盖好的时候就是这样的而你只是往墙上挂了点莫名其妙的抽象画。你怎么做到同时喜欢康定斯基和蒙德里安的？”

“这矛盾吗？”

“我的数学水平不足以让我把一间公寓装修得又抒情又几何，你能明白我什么意思吧，萨米？”

“你可以把它弄得，音乐一点？”赫迪拉一本正经地回答。

“那总要让我听听你的音乐吧。”胡梅尔斯摊开手。

“说真的，你的社交平台账号是什么？”不远处洗手间里正翻着赫迪拉的洗漱用品的厄齐尔扬声问道，“独立音乐人总要有个地方发自己的作品吧。”

“SK_Official，SK和Official之间有个下划线，这是我的YouTube账号。”

厄齐尔摔了手里的洗发露。

 

“所以我给你发了那么多次私信你为什么不回我？”大眼睛站在赫迪拉面前，哀怨的眼神让赫迪拉觉得自己要被愧疚烧穿。

“你……你是那个劝我改名字的？”赫迪拉愣了几秒。一旁的胡梅尔斯发誓他脸红了。

“就是我。”厄齐尔重重地点头。

“可是也不过才三次……”赫迪拉喃喃自语。

“三次还不够多？”大眼睛责备地看着他，“你难道没有听过CR7语录，‘让梅苏特纠结三次以上的问题就算真的大问题’——”

“你认识CR7？”“什么是CR7语录？”

胡梅尔斯和赫迪拉同时问了不一样的问题。

“是的，马茨，我认识CR7；以及，萨米，我们这个时代最有话题度的歌手之一CR7的推特话题你不知道的？”

赫迪拉茫然地摇了摇头。“我只听歌。”他这样说。

“我懂了，萨米。”厄齐尔看了他半天终于说，“你的问题其实是你根本不知道要去经营自己。所以你才会留这么奇怪的发型，用那么差的洗护用品，还把自家房子装修成这么无聊的样子。”

 

“他的衣柜跟你家那位一开始的时候一样。”博阿滕拉开衣柜，对一旁跟进来的穆勒说，“我还以为音乐人的衣柜应该会更像马尔科的……”

“这世界上的音乐人也有很多种嘛。”穆勒耸耸肩。

“我听到你们说马尔科？”格策从门外面晃悠进来。

“你耳朵挺灵的，马里奥。”博阿滕招呼着，“这时候你不该在翻萨米的厨房吗？”

“没什么好翻的。”格策手里举着根香蕉，“事实上我觉得这是我找到的唯一让我产生食欲的东西。他的厨房里全都是方便食品，各种口味的披萨意面，我大学的时候都没这么放肆过。”

“托马斯，”厄齐尔走进来，“我得请你帮个忙。”

 

他们几个在赫迪拉的公寓楼下告别。“带点食材回来！”胡梅尔斯在楼上冲着格策大喊。

格策比了个OK的手势，然后嘀咕了一句，“只要不再让我跟你一起干活就行。”

“我去弄你说的那些东西，梅苏特。”穆勒对厄齐尔说。

“你可得找点靠谱的。”厄齐尔一脸很担心的样子。

“你就放心吧梅苏特——”穆勒一边说一边把他往车上推。

 

“所以我们先去挑衣服。”博阿滕发动了车子，“我希望你有自己的得体的风格，得是能被人记住的风格——一柜子的老头衫也不是不行，但对于现在的你来说还太早了，你不能指望大家记住一个只穿老头衫的独立音乐人。”

“或者你可以选择戴个面具。”厄齐尔说。

“Cro那样的吗？我想知道他们有没有小丑鱼款式的。”赫迪拉说得一脸认真。

“哦，别，萨米，告诉我你不是认真的。”厄齐尔的语气透着难以置信，“我要是有一张你这样的脸一定不会想把它挡住的，还是用那么奇怪的面具。”

“别神经过敏了梅苏特，他肯定是开玩笑的。”博阿滕从后视镜看了厄齐尔一眼。

 

“我都不记得自己上次这么逛街是什么时候了。”赫迪拉拎着一大堆袋子说，“可能是高中陪莱娜逛街的时候吧。”

“我没想到你要花这么久，热罗姆，”厄齐尔听起来是有那么点怨念，“我本来以为今天挑完衣服我就能帮他把发型做了呢。”

过去的半天他们逛了起码二十家店铺并且几乎在每一家都试了一打衣服，现在每个人手里都是一堆袋子，走在夜晚的街上厄齐尔只觉得脚痛。不过他得承认，博阿滕的眼光从来不出错，并且他十分舍不得让赫迪拉把那些漂亮衣服换下来。打个一点都不恰当的比方，换回老头衫的赫迪拉就好像午夜十二点钟声敲响之后的灰姑娘。

“如果你愿意的话现在回我们的公寓帮他做发型也不是不行嘛。”博阿滕笑着说。

“熬夜会脱发的你不知道吗？”厄齐尔翻了个白眼。

 

第二天一早赫迪拉是被敲门声叫醒的。那敲门的方式有耐心极了，笃笃笃地一下一下又一下地钻进他大脑里去，就像有人在拿着锤子敲他脑袋。他挣扎着爬起来开门，压抑着的愤怒在他猛然拉开门看到厄齐尔的一刻突然就找不到出口然后随便蒸发掉了。

对着那双看起来过于无害的大眼睛，赫迪拉是说不出话来的。

于是这就成了他空着肚子被厄齐尔按在公寓一角的椅子里的理由。厄齐尔非要让他背对着镜子，他的手指在赫迪拉的头上戳戳点点，动作多得让赫迪拉怀疑已经超过了必要。剪刀在他头顶不停地咔嚓咔嚓，赫迪拉不由得担心自己的头发一会可能会被折腾成什么自己永远也无法接受的样子。真主在上，他默默祈祷，让梅苏特·厄齐尔是个靠谱一点的人吧。

事实证明梅苏特·厄齐尔确实是一个靠谱的人。他用嘴里的口香糖吹了个大的令人难以置信的泡泡，把赫迪拉的椅子转回面对镜子的一侧。赫迪拉看见镜子里自己的脸完全不敢相认。

“你都不夸奖我一下的吗？”厄齐尔显得很委屈。

“不，我只是——”赫迪拉不知道怎么形容这种感觉，他觉得自己看到了自己至今为止最帅的形态。他很少对自己的外貌产生什么特别的自信，即使是在高中时代和莱娜在一起的时候——所以他也并不在意自己的形象管理，在他看来那些事情都离他太遥远了。

“现在你看起来像是个外形正常的音乐人了，萨米。”厄齐尔拍拍他肩膀，“去吃个brunch吧。”

再不去马里奥的芝士吐司都要没法吃了。厄齐尔在心里补了一句。

赫迪拉站起身跟着厄齐尔向外走去，一边走一边抬起手想呼噜一把自己的头毛，手碰到头发的一刻又慌忙放下去，他还不想这么早就毁了这发型。

除此之外某人手指的触感还留在他头上。他有点莫名其妙地舍不得。

 

“哇哦——”格策发出一声夸张的惊呼，“这帅哥是谁啊，梅苏特？”

“公寓里可不允许带外人回来过夜的哦。”博阿滕也笑起来。

“别闹了你们俩。”厄齐尔自顾自地坐下，“马里奥，拜托，能把我的早饭给我了吗？”

“等你好久了。”格策做了个鬼脸，把一只盘子推到厄齐尔面前。

“给萨米也来一份吧，谢谢马里奥。”片刻之后厄齐尔说，他嘴里塞满了面包听起来有点含糊。事实上要不是他余光看到赫迪拉好不容易坐下来又局促地开始玩手，赫迪拉估计要一直玩手到他吃完。

“托马斯那边有消息吗？”厄齐尔喝了口牛奶问。

“他昨晚没回来啊……你要不给他发条消息？不过我猜现在发也没有用，他可能还没起床。”

“他去盖尔森基兴了？”

“是啊……”格策支着腮帮，“他说你这任务可能需要他肉偿，然后就走了。”

“那是他自己愿意肉偿的吧。”厄齐尔翻了个白眼，“萨米。”他转向一旁安静吃饭的男人，赫迪拉一惊，像是没想到谈话会突然转到他这边。

“一会我要先去教你怎么对自己的脸好一点，也就是说我们还要逛街。”他故意停了一下看赫迪拉的反应，很好，他是不由自主地缩了一下吗，厄齐尔努力绷住了脸上的笑意，“之后的事情，我希望托马斯能给你个惊喜。”

 

一个上午的战斗成果是满满一袋子的各种洗护用品。赫迪拉其实已经被搞晕了，他并没弄清楚厄齐尔都跟他说了什么。那些瓶瓶罐罐长得都太像了。

“你记住了吗，萨米？”厄齐尔一气讲完，用一种期待的眼神看着他。

于是赫迪拉无意识地点点头，而厄齐尔满意地拽着他向收银台走去。还没等他反应过来，那个袋子就被塞进他手里。另一个人不知道什么时候又往嘴里塞了块口香糖，此时正在他身边自顾自地走着，嘴里还哼着荒腔走板的不知道什么歌——

直到他们在路边的土耳其餐馆坐下赫迪拉才发现那是自己的第一首歌。

“这么久的歌你居然都听过？”赫迪拉听起来相当惊讶。

“当然，我可是个很合格的粉丝。”厄齐尔回答。

“可是那首歌写得很一般……”

“我觉得听起来还不错啊，那时候你还会写情歌呢，萨米。可是现在你都不写了。”

“音乐风格和人一样都是要成长的嘛，毕竟第一首歌还是高中的时候写的。”赫迪拉沉默了一下。

“我还是觉得你该试试，萨米。”厄齐尔最后这样说，接着他手机振动起来，于是他微微皱起眉头盯着屏幕看了几眼，脸上的神情舒展开。

“走吧，”他站起身，“托马斯终于把我们要的东西准备好了。”

 

萨米·赫迪拉是个什么也不怕的男人。他能午夜十二点举着可乐看完烂番茄新鲜度最高的鬼片然后笑着关电视，也能在看完吓得他的朋友们睡不着觉的悬疑小说之后打个哈欠。可是坐在厄齐尔的副驾驶开在路上，他还是有种肾上腺素飙升的感觉。这并不是说厄齐尔车技很差或是他开得太快，相反他开得很稳当。

可是谁会在开车的时候一脸谜之微笑同时一言不发然后带着自己的乘客往越走越人迹罕至的郊区开啊？

这种谜一样的恐慌感在他们把车停在一个看起来很像是仓库的东西门口的时候达到了顶点。赫迪拉发誓那一瞬间他脑子里绝对没有闪过他看过的八百部郊区仓库场景的恐怖片合集。他本来想站得稍微远一点，但最后却还是挪到了厄齐尔身边。

“准备好了吗，萨米？”厄齐尔转过头看着他。

赫迪拉真的觉得他问的其实是“准备好面对死亡了吗，萨米”。

 

没等他作出反应，仓库门砰的一声打开了。

“你可算来了，梅苏特！”仓库里蹿出来那个人不管是听起来还是看起来都很熟悉——对了，是消失了两天的穆勒。对方看了他一眼发出声惊呼来——“你是萨米吗？梅苏特怎么把你变得这么帅？”

“谢谢。”赫迪拉一时间想不出怎么答，而穆勒已经跳到他面前拉着他左看右看。

“行了，托马斯。”厄齐尔笑起来，“你要吓到萨米了。”

“这不是变化太大我有点震惊嘛。”穆勒这样解释。

“我看你一点都没累到。”厄齐尔白了他一眼，“昨晚你和曼努——”

“哎呀没事没事梅苏特我们快进去看看你满不满意——”眼前两个人拉拉扯扯搂搂抱抱地往里面走，赫迪拉后知后觉地跟上去。

幸好。仓库里没有什么长条木桌铁链铁钩短剑长刀，而是看起来相当人畜无害的摄影棚。

“我猜你准备好迎接人生第一套写真了？”厄齐尔拍拍他肩膀。

“你怎么知道是第一套——”

“我猜的。”厄齐尔轻描淡写地又吹了个泡泡，“托马斯，去后备箱看看有什么你觉得萨米穿着顺眼的衣服吧。”

过一会穆勒的声音从门外响起来，“我可以都拿进来吗？热罗姆口味真不错……”

“如果你拿得动的话。”厄齐尔一边把赫迪拉往椅子里按一边说，“来吧萨米，我合理猜测你也没化过妆。”

“所以我该怎么做？”

“坐好，闭眼，别动。”厄齐尔言简意赅地回答。

刷子和厄齐尔的呼吸一起扫在赫迪拉脸上，有些痒但是出人意料的舒服。赫迪拉的脸上有些发烧。他忍不住想象此时此刻厄齐尔会是用什么样的眼神看着自己——也许是微微皱着眉，眼睛里都是认真的神色。而其他的事情他并不敢再想下去了。

穆勒提着一堆东西回来的时候看到的就是这样的场景，厄齐尔半坐在桌子上，一手拿着化妆刷一手拿着粉盘，他的脸和赫迪拉的脸靠得那样近，近到让穆勒怀疑自己是不是进来得太早了。于是他悄悄放下手里的东西，掏出手机对着屋里拍了一张然后提着东西转身又走了出去——他怎么能做一个打扰自己朋友谈恋爱的人呢。

不过证据还是要留的，多棒的构图啊，说不定以后还能用这照片敲他们两个一顿饭呢。

 

赫迪拉看着镜子里的自己又震惊了一回。厄齐尔终于从门外把穆勒叫回来的时候他甚至还没回过神来。

“梅苏特的技术是不是很棒？”穆勒在一旁显得有些过分兴高采烈。这是个双关吗？赫迪拉觉得自己的脸又红了起来。

“冷静，托马斯。”虽然这么说，但是厄齐尔还是露出了相当受用的表情，“快去换衣服拍照，萨米。”

 

做一个厄齐尔眼中的合格音乐人真是太辛苦了。赫迪拉在换下第二十套衣服的时候这样想。而且不仅是二十套衣服——他还得对着镜头摆出各种动作来。并不是说这些动作很难或是很尴尬，只是对于赫迪拉来说这感觉有点过于陌生而奇怪，导致他觉得自己还不如跟厄齐尔逛街一整天。而这个时候厄齐尔就在一旁的笔记本电脑上翻看着那些长枪短炮对着他拍出来的成果。

“你一定没有选择恐惧症，梅苏特。”赫迪拉看着厄齐尔干脆利落按着删除的动作赞叹地说。

“只是第一眼看上去哪张特别顺眼我就留下哪张而已。”厄齐尔盯着屏幕，“我觉得这张拿来做你的社媒头像就很合适。剩下的我们可以传到你的个人网站上去——”

“网站？什么网站——”

“要不然你以为托马斯这几天都干嘛去了。”厄齐尔身子向后一靠，随意地陷进柔软的沙发里去，“我拜托他去找个外援，给你弄个像样的个人网站。不过你也不用太谢他，对于他来说这大概算是两天的带薪休假——”

“梅苏特！我明明很辛苦的，你知道我为了求曼努花了多大的力气——”

“限制级的事情你还是不要在节目里说了吧，托马斯。”厄齐尔笑起来。

管他呢，梅苏特·厄齐尔笑起来的样子可真好看。赫迪拉脑子里只剩下这一个念头。

 

“音乐一点的房子，我尽力了，萨米。”站在公寓门口，胡梅尔斯一脸严肃地这样说。他手里捏着钥匙，眼前那扇绿色的防盗门关得死死的，“你不可能找到比这个更音乐的设计了。”

几秒之后胡梅尔斯看着激动地冲进门的赫迪拉松了一口气。

“这不像是你的风格啊，马茨。”博阿滕拍拍他肩膀。

“我说了我的数学能力不足以让我装修一个又几何又抒情还音乐的房子。”胡梅尔斯不耐烦地说，“我有点想回去补觉了。”

格策扯了扯博阿滕的胳膊，在胡梅尔斯转身离开之后附在他耳边小声说，“马茨这几天除了看图纸就是找那个1904……”

“他怎么还惦记着那个1904啊……”博阿滕扬起眉毛，“他要是这么在意的话我直接去问问罗伯特还有没有他的联系方式——”

“算了吧，”格策表示，“这要是真见了面还不一定闹出来什么事呢。我还是赶紧去教萨米做点土耳其菜了。”

 

“我们这期没有录像看了是吗？”厄齐尔手里端着可乐问道。

五个人坐在喧闹的露天现场第一排，其余四个人非常默契地让厄齐尔坐在正中间。

“我不是很清楚啊，菲利普没和我说……”穆勒回答，“不过管他呢，这是萨米给的票子，我们看就是了。”

 

他们离开之后萨米·赫迪拉在社交媒体上发布了自己的新单曲，一开始反响仍像平时一样不温不火直到——

“CR7分享了我的单曲？”

萨米·赫迪拉觉得这天早上自己的打开方式并不太对。超级万人迷CR7在一个普通的大清早转推了谁也不认识的独立音乐人的单曲并且配上“每个清晨都是特别的清晨”这样的话。然后他就不得不盯着自己的油管播放量疯狂上涨。

他根本移不开目光。

可是事情到这里居然还没完？

他眼睁睁地看着自己下一次刷新刷出来的东西是意大利著名乐评人阿莱格里先生的短评。

“难以置信的作品！居然现在才被发现！”——他在说我的歌？认真的吗？还是梅苏特连他也认识？

在这个打开方式错乱的清晨，萨米·赫迪拉突然红了。

于是没过几天当他被邀请在斯图加特做个小小的露天演出的时候，他向主办者提的第一个要求是“请把第一排中间的几个位置留给我吧！”

 

“萨米？有人找你。”化妆间的门被敲响，漂亮的化妆师看起来有点迟疑。

然后走进来的人——

“我是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。”他摘下墨镜和赫迪拉握手，笑起来露出整齐而洁白的牙齿。

“你好，克里斯。”赫迪拉本能地招呼着他，“喝点什么吗？”

“我不多打扰了，只是想来看看你到底是个什么样的人。”对方这样回答，“能让梅苏特这么上心的人可不多见。”

“‘让梅苏特纠结三次以上的问题就算真的大问题’，是这样吗？”

“所以看到他拜托我转推的歌手不叫SK_Official而是叫萨米·赫迪拉的时候，其实我还是挺高兴的。至少你终于接受了他的建议，虽然这个名字也并不怎么样。”罗纳尔多耸耸肩，“说实话，除此之外，你是我见过唯一一个梅苏特乐意把他的所有作品听完的人。”

“你难道——”

“我也没让他做到这点，是啊。所以他一定是你的头号粉丝了。”罗纳尔多点头说。

“那正巧，”这句话不知道怎么就从赫迪拉嘴里冲了出来，“我也想做他的头号粉丝，一辈子的那种。”

万人迷先生大笑起来，“这话你准备好对他说了吗？”

门被敲响，大概是在催他上台了，赫迪拉站起身。

“我可以唱给他听。”他握住门把手。

“等等——”罗纳尔多叫住他，“有件事你得清楚，阿莱格里先生的短评不是梅苏特拜托他写的。”

赫迪拉愣了一下，然后冲着罗纳尔多点点头。

“不管怎么说，还是谢谢，要不是因为梅苏特——还有你——他可能永远也不会听到。”

“要是以后对梅苏特不好的话，有你好看！”

赫迪拉听见罗纳尔多在身后喊了这么一句，他没回头，可是还是忍不住地笑了出来。

 

“萨米的歌还真的不赖！有那么点让我想起Alt-j！但好像还要更好些！”在音响声里格策冲着离他左边的博阿滕大喊。他右边是全神贯注的厄齐尔——事实上他的眼睛就没离开过舞台上那个人，而厄齐尔的右边，间歇性摇滚不耐受症患者胡梅尔斯先生和从来不知道摇滚哪好听病人穆勒先生好像已经在考虑一会去哪吃一顿的事情了。

第一次谢幕。场下的人们喊着赫迪拉的名字，为他鼓掌，全场亮起闪光灯的星海。台上的人笑着向他的观众们致意。终于舞台上面不停闪烁的五颜六色的灯暗下去，只留头顶的聚光灯打在赫迪拉身上。赫迪拉接过工作人员递来的吉他，在渐渐安静的气氛里一个人坐到了舞台前方。

“还有一首歌要唱，”他这样宣布着，“这首歌的每一句都写给想听我唱情歌的那个人。在这一首歌的时间里，我有一个小小的问题。

“梅斯，你愿意让我做你的头号粉丝吗？”

他望着台下正中央的那双大眼睛。

“我没有选择恐惧症，萨米，思考这个问题不用一首歌那么久。”

格策后来发誓他听见厄齐尔说了这么一句，但是胡梅尔斯非说厄齐尔什么也没说，只是跑上去和赫迪拉当场接吻了。

“没关系，管他呢。”博阿滕这么说。

“反正现在我们这就只剩一个单身汉了。”穆勒一边说一边笑出了一脸褶子。


End file.
